Whose Line Is It Ichiway?
by shuikochan
Summary: AU: Written in dialogue form. Based off the popular Whose Line Is It Anyway? series hosted by Drew Carey. The diff? Ichigo's the host, and the four guest speakers are from Karakura, Seiretei or Hueco Mundo. You name it. OOC and Crack alert!


**Whose Line is it Ichiway?**

A/N: My second story; I give credit to the Original "Whose Line Is It Kenshinyway" at Hitokiri's Anonymous (site now dead). Still, I claim the ideas of Ichi and gang's words as MINE. MINE MINE MINE. Bwahahaha... --;;

OOC, snide remarks and mild (maybe) crack alert. Don't say I didn't warn you. I particularly liked writing the hoedowns.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Bleach...this would be the real storyline instead of the Hollow/Shinigami shebang, and Rukia would have no job. All right? (Yeah, I'm THAT mean.)

* * *

**Episode One: Karin, Ishida, Shunsui, Nanao  
**

**Ichigo:** Welcome everyone to "Whose Line is it Ichiway?"! I'm your host, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Ichigo walks down the stairs and sits at his desk while the audience claps._

**Ichigo: **Thank you, thank you, thank you. Yes, welcome to "Whose Line is it Ichiway?". Of course, the show's named after me and the performers are graded with points, but hey – the points don't matter, do they? Oh no they don't. Whoever wins with these nonexistent points gets to do something fun at the end of the show.

_The audience cheers._

**Ichigo: **–clears throat- Now tonight, our performers are Mr Fashion Savvy Quincy Ishida Uryuu, Don't Mess With Me Kurosaki Karin, Drunkard Kyouraku Shunsui and last but not least, Prim-and-Proper Ise Nanao.

**Ishida:** ...I don't want to have anything to do with you, stupid shinigami.

**Ichigo: **Oooh…then why not stay home sewing clothes, Ishida?

**Ishida:** Tch.

**Shunsui: **Nanao-chan my dearest, having fun?

**Nanao: **... (If we weren't on set, I'd boink him with my book now.)

**Karin:** ICHI-NII! Why must SHE (points to Nanao) tote that large book around? She looks nerdy!

**Nanao: **None of your business, kid.

**Ichigo: **Cool it, will you?

**Karin: **Grown-ups…

**----- **

**Game 1: Questions Only**

**Ichigo: **Okay, folks. This first game is called Questions Only. It's for everyone, so get your butts down here pronto!

_Karin and Shunsui stand in the centre, wheras Ishida and Nanao stand at the side._

**Ichigo:** You guys are required to act out a scene in which the conversation, as the title suggests, will be questions-only. Nothing else, mind you. Make one mistake and you'll drink Shunsui's sake.

**Shunsui:** Hell no! The sake's MINE!

**Karin:** Ichigo, minors are forbidden to drink alcohol…

**Ichigo:** Just kidding. Well, where should the convo take place?

_The audience shouts out suggestions._

**Nanao: **What's a playground?

**Ichigo: **Playground you say? Okay, a playground. (turns to Nanao) It's a less-violent training area in which earth kids have fun in. Take it away!

----

**Shunsui: **What are you doing here with that ball, kid?

**Karin:** Must I tell you what I do, drunkard?

**Shunsui:** Think I want to know?

**Karin: **Then why are you asking?

**Shunsui: **Does your face always look that silly?

**Karin: **Do you know who you're talking to??!!?

**Shunsui: **Whew. I smell something. Is it you?

**Karin: **I've had it!

_Karin attempts to kick Shunsui, but Ichigo presses the buzzer and Nanao takes her place._

**Shunsui: **Where did the rat go?

**Nanao: **Why are you asking me?

**Shunsui: **Anyway, want to chat and drink some sake?

**Nanao: **What sake are you talking about?

**Shunsui: **The one I'm holding now – Argh!

_Shunsui is buzzed off and Ishida takes his place._

**Nanao: **What's up boy?

**Ishida:** Boy? What are you then, an old hag?

**Nanao:** Shut up.

_Buzzer sounds. Karin takes Nanao's place._

**Ishida: **Want to play on the swings?

**Karin:** Do you think I'm that childish?

**Ishida: **Well, you're never too young to play on the swing set, are you?

**Karin: **Can't you go play them yourself?

**Ishida: **Hey, why won't you accompany me?

**Karin: **Can't you see that I'm trying to work on my football skills?

**Ishida: **What does that have to do with my wanting to play on the swings?

**Karin: **Why don't you just go?

**Ishida: **Aren't you going to come?

**Karin: **Would you like me to break your head off?

**Ishida: **Can't you just play on the swings with me, dammit?

**Karin: **Are you stupid or just plain deaf, Quincy?

**Ishida: **I know kids like you are…

**Karin: **NANI??!!?!?!?!

_Ichigo rings the buzzer a couple of times as Karin attempts to lash out at Ishida. The two are being held back by on-set security guards.  
_

**---- **

**Game 2: Whose Line is It Anyway?**

**Ichigo: **All right, 50 points for everyone. But I'll dock some if you get brutal, so settle down now, guys.

_Ishida just sighs and adjusts his glasses. Karin quietly calms down and sits._

**Ichigo: **Okay. Now this next game is for Nanao and Shunsui. Take these - they're lines written by the autidence members before taping.

_Ichigo passes 2 folded-up pieces of paper to Nanao and Shunsui, who stuff them in their robes._

**Ichigo: **Now you'll be given a scene, audience's choice. During the scene, Nanao and Shunsui will use these lines randomly in the act. Well, what shall the scene be?

_Shouts heard from the audience._

**Ichigo: **Nice one, though I think this might be common. Shunsui is a booze hound (chuckle) and Nanao is his friend who's trying to get him off the bottle. Take it away, you two. Not too long though.

**Nanao:** This game is rigged….-sigh-

-------

_Shunsui sits down and starts drinking from his sake bottle. Nanao walks up to him._

**Nanao: **Tsk, tsk. Drinking's terrible, ya know?

**Shunsui: **Shut up, cutie. Don't need you to tell me that.

**Nanao: **But really, it's terrible. Haven't you heard what it says on all the bottles? It says…

_Nanao fishes out a piece of paper._

**Nanao: **"Only take if you just saw Kuchiki Rukia's artwork and have a seizure."

**Shunsui:** …

**Nanao: **Well, it's just as it is…

**Shunsui: **That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

**Nanao: **But it's on there, look?

_Shunsui looks at the bottle._

**Shunsui: **Oh dear, you're right!

**Nanao:** See?

**Shunsui:** Whatever. I don't care. Run off now, kid, you're being a pain. I remember the last person who came by to warn me about the dangers of drinking. He said...

_Shunsui digs into his robes and pulls out a paper._

**Shunsui: **"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why."

**Nanao:** (sing-song) Santa Claus is coming to...

**Shunsui:** Knock it off! I hate that song. It's too human…not shinigami-like enough. Santa Claus brings cold, too, and I've had enough of it.

**Nanao:** From Hitsugaya? He's been upset lately, you can't blame him for making it snow so much. He misses Momo; she hasn't woken up.

**Shunsui:** Yeah. Now will you go?

**Nanao:** Ano ne…You're so glum, sir.

**Shunsui:** Can you just leave me be????

**Nanao:** Oh no! I've seen a case in which a member of Hitsugaya's division actually drank and drank until he wound up wasted. His last words before sleeping out in the cold outside Hitsugaya's office were…

_Nanao pulls out a paper._

**Nanao:** "Make me a panty that fits my head."

**Shunsui:** Some friend there you got. Still, I don't care. My problems and stress go away with this bottle.

**Nanao:** That's why you've been drinking, sir?

**Shunsui:** That, and the fact that I had a falling out with Ukitake.

**Nanao:** What happened?

**Shunsui:** He's mad at the prank I pulled on Yama-jii. I said something in my defence, and that got him boiling.

**Nanao:** Just what did you say?

_Shunsui fishes out a white piece of paper._

**Shunsui:** "Please, kindly scratch my rear."

----

**Game 3: Dating Game**

**Ichigo:** I'll admit, though Shunsui really is a booze hound and that scene is commonplace for you, Nanao, at least you got a few laughs out from us.

**Nanao: **Well, Taichou can get really bad hangovers sometimes.

**Shunsui: **My lovely Nanao-chan! You look soooooooo cute when you're mean-

_Nanao hits him on the head with her book._

**Ichigo:** Okay, enough now. Our next game is called "Dating Game". It's for all of you. Ishida will be the lucky one - the "woman", and he'll have to guess who Karin, Shunsui and Nanao are. Take it away, guys.

**Ishida:** -cough- What are you implying - I'm so feminine?

**Ichigo: **On with it!

-----

**Ishida: **Bachelor number one, I love to have a good time. Where would you take me on our first date, and what would you do?

**Karin:** -slight look of pride- I'd look for someplace where everyone can gaze at my beauty. I'd hold your hand beautifully, and sing in a manner so beautiful that all the ugly guys around will just scream, because they're dead jealous of my beauty.

**Ishida:** Tsch. Bachelor number two, what is your biggest dream?

**Shunsui:** My dream? I'm too preoccupied with keeping up the reputation of my family by not breaking the rules. Where will I find the time to dream?

**Ishida:** O…kay. Bachelor number 3, what ticks you off the most?

**Nanao:** My stupid dad. Sucky drawings. The fact that everyone underestimates me just because I'm a substitute shinigami!

**Shunsui:** Did I mention that I'm faced with the stress caused by my stupid red-haired lieutenant, and the responsibility of keeping my sister away from that orange haired freak…

**Karin:** The word "ugly" isn't in my vocabulary.

**Nanao:** What's with this Chappy the bunny business? Why does SHE HAVE TO go nuts over a white bunny and model each of her explanatory sucky drawings after it?

_Ichigo rings the buzzer._

**Ichigo:** Time's up, Ishida. Now, any idea of who's who?

**Ishida:** Tsk. Just who is that first bachelor? Always talking about beautiful…is he some pretty-boy?

**Ichigo: **You could say that. But you've met him before, when he came down to earth…

**Ishida:** WHA?

**Ichigo:** Forget it. Karin's acting as Yumichika. Next…

**Ishida:** I think the second bachelor is Rukia's brother?

**Ichigo:** Oh, yeah. Byakuya-san.

**Ishida:** And the last one there is a hot-headed jerk.

**Ichigo:** -popping vein- Excuse me?

**Nanao:** Actually…I was playing Ichigo, Ishida-san.

**Ishida:** Whoops! (fake surprise)

-----

**Game 4: Hoedown**

**Ichigo: **100 points to everyone except to Ishida. Watch it, boy. Or you'll get it someday.

**Ishida:** Heh, payback for the insult earlier on the show, Kurosaki…

**Ichigo: **Whatever. Alright then! Today's winner is Nanao for her good portrayal of me…

**Karin: **You flatterer, Ichi-nii!

**Ichigo: **Cut the crap. I'm coming down now.

_Nanao takes Ichigo's place at the desk while Ichigo moves to the stage._

**Ichigo: **This is our debut show, so apologies for the lack of fun games. Well, now we shall have a hoedown! Yuzu-chan will play the piano and all four of us will have to sing to the music, but according to a certain subject. Let's hear some suggestions for topics, shall we?

_The audience spits out their views._

**Nanao:** I like the zanpakutou suggestion.

**Ichigo: **Take it away, Yuzu, the Zanpakutou Hoedown!

---

**Ishida:** Zanpakutous seem like big odd things. They come in shapes and sizes, and with weird callings. Ichigo's one is the biggest of the lot, but I bet he only uses it for the mincemeat in the pot.

_Ichigo gives a death glare._

**Shunsui:** I love my zanpakutou, it makes me look sexy. When I call its name, all the girls go crazy. Forget what the Quincy said about their oddities, I think he needs a brainwash with that big-ass bow of his.

**Ishida:**_ (O RLY? look)_

**Ichigo:** I know my zanpakutou brings boys back to the yard. It's because it's huge, that it sets me apart. Size does matter, and I'll say so. Does Nanao have one, I wouldn't even know.

**Nanao:**_ …_

**Karin: **Man I hate this hoedown, it sounds a lot like crap. I didn't know that I could even rap. I don't know what zanpakutous are, and that's the end of this. I think I'll knock Ichigo out with a single fist.

---

**Ichigo:** Mm, that was rather uncalled for. Still, we've come to the end! Join us next time on "Whose Line is it Ichiway?"!

**Rukia:** ICHIGO!!!!

_Rukia bursts in the studio..._

**Ichigo:** What now?

**Rukia:** Baka baka BAKAAAAA! You let them ridicule my drawing!

_Nanao and Shunsui, sensing something will happen, run offstage._

**Ichigo :** W-wait, I can explain-

**Rukia:** Forget it, orange freak! (kicks Ichigo in the head)

_Ishida runs offstage whereas Karin hides behind stage, snickering and watching Rukia beat up her brother.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** All right y'all! If you would like to see a certain group up on stage on Whose Line, say so in your reviews. Flames will be promptly extinguished under the monsoon rain I'm having here at present. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
